The Jock gets the girl
by Gilmoregrlsfan00
Summary: He likes her she likes him. He asks her to prom. Will she say yes? Will they finally get what they both want


Lorelai is 15 years old and goes to Chilton

Lorelai is 15 years old and goes to Chilton. Luke is 18 years old and also attends Chilton. He and Lorelai have been friends since she was born. Luke and Lorelai like each other but they feel like they can't act on it because of the age difference and Luke will be going to Yale.

Confusing?

Yeah

I will make it all make sense

**Stars Hollow**

Luke looked at himself in the mirror one last time. Today was the day he was going to ask Lorelai to prom. He finished tying his tie, tucked in his shirt and made some final adjustments on his plan.

"Luke you have to hurry you and Lorelai are going to be late." Luke heard his father yell up the stairs.

"Okay Dad." He sprinted down the stairs and hopped in his old Chevy truck and started driving to the Gilmore mansion.

**Hartford**

"Francetta! Open the door! Lorelai hurry up Luke's here to drive you!" Lorelai heard her mother demand.

"Hello Mrs. Gilmore how is you this morning?"

"Fine thank you. How's your father?"

"He's good he's thinking about selling the hardware store soon." Emily only gave Luke a disapproving look. Emily was very good friends with Luke's mother Amy since high school, but when she died Emily disapproved of Luke and William and tried to disconnect herself and Lorelai from the two. But, Lorelai being as stubborn as she is would not listen to her mother.

"I'm ready" Lorelai suddenly appeared in her school uniform ready to go. Lorelai flashed Luke a smile and bid her mother good-bye.

Lorelai and Luke are both quiet popular at Chilton, Luke being the perfect jock and Lorelai being the most beautiful girl in school. Lorelai has been a dancer since she was 3. Emily thought Lorelai should get involved even when she was little. She wanted the best for Lorelai, and even at a young age Emily saw an ambition and dedication in Lorelai. Emily enrolled her in dance and voice lessons.

At school Lorelai was the poms captain and she was on the newspaper, she also is a straight A student.

Lorelai and Luke walked into school together.

"Hey man" Dave said. Dave is Luke's best friend. Lorelai looked past them and saw the group, Melissa, Megan, and Sookie.

They talked about the latest news in school and make up and gossip magazines.

"So do you have everything set up for later?"

"Yeah I have a dozen roses, candles and a sign. I talked to the Gilmore's maid and she's going to let me in" Luke smiled thinking about his plan. "This is my chance man this is the time that I can finally be with Lorelai"

"Wait when are you going to do all this?"

"Well she has poms till 6 and I was just going to do it then."

"So I know something you don't know?" Sookie whispered to Lorelai in class.

Lorelai shot Sookie an excited look "What? What?"

"Oh nothing" Sookie put her hand over her mouth and said really fast "Someonesaskingyoutopromandit'ssomeoneyoureallyreallylikeandyouwillprobablymarryhimsomeday."

"What did you just say?" Lorelai said with a confused look and a smile. The bell rang.

"Saved by the bell" Sookie whispered.

It was the end of eighth period so look started getting ready and Lorelai went to dance practice.

It was 6 and Lorelai was so tired and in pain from the conditioning her coach had her do. She mumbled hello to her parents and went upstairs to shower. Something was not the same when she walked into her room. All the lights were off and there was a light glow of candles coming from the balcony.

She slowly opened the window and saw Luke standing in a tux and holding a dozen roses.

"What is this?" Lorelai tried to say with a straight face.

"Oh this it's nothing really."

"It's nothing? If this was nothing then I would love to see what something was." Luke couldn't find the words to say. Even though she was only clad in sweats and was really tired she never looked so beautiful to him.

"You see I had this whole little speech planned out, but I don't know if it's the butterflies in my stomach or the chill in the air but" Luke saw Lorelai's amused expression. "Well anyway will you go to prom with me?

**TBC**


End file.
